Hope
by ValFish
Summary: Memory Harrison is ready for her third year at Hogwarts. But between Fred and George Weasley, Harry Potter, a magical mirror and a unicorn that is out to get her, it's going to be a long year. Sequel to TRUTH and MEMORY. on HIATUS
1. Tradition

**A/N: Hello! Finally on to Memory's third year at Hogwarts! I'd just like to say thank you all for the wonderful time I had writing the last two stories and that hopefully they will get better as they go own. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter One: Tradition

_One track mind like a goldfish,_

_Stuck inside my Petri dish,_

_I can't breathe and I can't smile,_

_This better be worth my while_

-Numb, Marina and the Diamonds

~oO0Oo~

I'm fourteen and miserable. Absolutely bloody miserable. I'm too old for everything, and too young for anything. Or at least that's what my parents kept telling me over the summer.

Always "that's not safe," and "you're still underage," and "be a little more mature, please."

Jon did attempt to get them to loosen up a bit; they did, but it was still slightly boring.

I spent summer afternoons catching up on my homework and begging Jon to tell me more about the family that I never knew. He did, to some point, but also told me it was better if I didn't know too much.

By now I was ready to go to school. I missed my friends, I missed the castle, I missed magic and I even, amazingly, missed school. Classes, teachers, detentions, you name it, I wanted it. It wasn't like muggle school had ever been. There, I counted down the days to summer break, but now, I longed to go back even more than last year.

Fred and George Weasley had visited once over the summer, and we spent the weekend doing, I hate to admit it, normal things. We talked and acted like normal children. Not one single prank was pulled.

I guess they were probably just nervous around my parents and Jon, who, as I had reminded them so kindly, the year before had been fired as a result of Fred. I don't think Jon was as bitter as I am.

But beside the point, today is my birthday and I'm spending it on a bloody train. (My parents told me to watch my language as well. Personally, I think it's just teenage angst setting in.)

Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Alicia or even Cedric had not gotten on the train yet. Or if they had, they hadn't bothered to look for me. I was only a little early, and that was only because Jon had to drop me off at the station before work. I think he works a little too much sometimes ever since he's been back.

Jon was my older brother, who, until a short while ago, I had no idea existed. I thought that I was an only child born to Squib parents who just happened to have the gene that made me look so unlike them.

Last year he was also my Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, although only for half the term because of a certain red-headed Weasley twin. I didn't really get to know my brother last year that well, but over the summer he had told me a lot of stories about school, or at least, what it was like when he was there, including the possible origin of the Marauder's map.

Jon said that while he was at school, there was a group of four friends a year ahead of him that called themselves 'Marauders'. But he said it was probably only a coincidence. I secretly hoped not, and begged him for more information, but he seemed uncomfortable with the subject and started talking about Quidditch.

That was about the most exciting thing that happened over the summer. Which was pathetic, because I had planned on this summer being extraordinary. Not so much.

"Maybe she's gone deaf?"

"I dunno, she's probably just spaced out, you know how that happens…"

I shifted in my seat so I got a view of the voices that I was hearing. I saw three boys staring back at me.

Lee Jordan had grown quite a bit over the summer. He was probably a couple of inches taller than me now, and his dreads were a bit longer. Fred and George Weasley, however, seemed to be the same height and as ginger as ever.

I grinned at my friends. "I'm here, don't worry," I said jokingly, scooting over some to let someone sit by me. Lee took the seat.

Fred smiled and rolled his eyes. "Sure."

I laughed and looked at George, who was unusually quiet. "What's up with him?" I asked Fred, who shrugged.

"Probably just dreading Ronniekins starting Hogwarts this year," Fred answered, looking at his twin, who in turn stuck out his tongue.

"But seriously, you'll never believe who asked us for help getting on the platform today," George said in his usual happy tone.

"Who?" I replied almost sarcastically, expecting him to say something stupid like Percy.

"Harry Potter," George said in a smug tone.

I looked at him, puzzled. "Who the devil is Harry Potter?"

~oO0Oo~

Fred, George and Lee all had flabbergasted expressions. "You don't know who _Harry Potter _is?"

"No, sorry," I replied, looking confusedly at all of them. What was the big deal?

"_The boy who lived? _You know, he defeated You-Know-Who," Fred explained, although he was still looking at me like I was a bloody idiot.

"I guess I never really thought about what happened to good old He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. So you're telling me he's famous or something?" I asked, absent-mindedly picking at my fingernails.

George nodded. "Yeah. But get this, apparently he didn't know who he was himself! Poor kid."

Fred and Lee both nodded in agreement. I looked at them both for a long time until Fred turned away, apparently embarrassed.

That was a new thing. Fred and I used to have staring contests all the time.

"So, start of the year prank?" Lee asked, rolling up his sleeves.

Fred and George grinned. "We've already planned one," said Fred.

"And may I ask what that delicious prank might be?" I inquired, smirking.

"Well," George began, "We figure that since Harry Potter is here, we'd better make it something that'll be even more noticeable than him."

"So," continued Fred, "Before everyone goes ballistic at school trying for his autograph, we figure we'd just pull a classic on the train."

"Every compartment with a Slytherin will get one dungbomb-"

"-two if there's more than one in there-"

"-three if we don't personally like them."

I smiled and nodded in agreement. "Percy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Fred and George gave me looks of mock-hurt. "You thought we would even think of skipping our dear brother? Memory, I'm astonished," said Fred, clutching his heart.

"Oh woe is me!" George added, pretending to faint in a rather girly manner.

Lee and I both laughed but stopped those two before they did a full blown theatrical production.

"Now," I said, looking at my companions, "when do we start?"

~oO0Oo~

I thought I was going to pee myself I was laughing so hard. We had managed to throw two dungbombs so far (one in Montague's compartment and one in Percy's) and Percy Weasley's reaction had by far been the best I'd ever seen out of him.

Fred had been the one to throw the foreign object in, but when Percy saw it coming, he quickly jumped in front of his girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater, all the while proclaiming: "Don't worry, I'll save you!" as he picked her up and carried her bridal-style out of the compartment.

The best part? The bomb was a dud and didn't even go off. When Percy noticed this, he turned red as a tomato and sat down Penelope before mumbling something about needing to check into his prefect duties.

Ah, sometimes I feel bad for the poor boy. Although I do get over it rather quickly.

"That was amazing," Fred concluded, wiping away tears of laughter.

George couldn't add anything to his brother's sentiments for he was clutching his side and still laughing heartily.

Lee was so far gone that he was rolling on the floor, and blocking the trolley of snacks.

The trolley lady rolled her eyes and then asked us in her sweet voice: "Anything from the trolley dears?"

I looked down at Lee.

"The last thing he needs is sugar, we'll pass."

**A/N: So, what did you think? Loved it? Hate it? Let me know. I'm also open to suggestions for future chapters, but for now my question is: How long do you think these chapters should be? Longer? Shorter? Let me know, because I want to stick to one length. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Valfish**


	2. Horace the Unicorn

A/N: …and cue the angry readers. I'm rather sorry I've been a loser, but to be perfectly blunt and honest, I was distracted with another story I'm writing on Harry Potter FanFiction and I was lacking inspiration for my dear little Memory. I was also terribly busy with my summer job, but that's another story. So after a large amount of character study for Memory Harrison, I have deemed that she was shifting in the Mary-Sue direction a little too much for my liking and I am going to have to explain, er, more so than usual. So forgive me if the writing seems different, but I'm just trying to get a grounding on her character. Thanks much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter Two: Horace the Unicorn

"Honestly, it was like she was trying to stare into my head. The woman's a nutter, I tell you!" Lee exclaimed as we walked down the hallway from Divination.

Personally, I found the subject rather fascinating, but I was sure that none of it could ever possibly be true.

"None the less, you shouldn't really have laughed at her," I added. "I mean, she seemed nice. Just a bit, er, off."

Lee snorted. "Yeah. A bit. Hey! Did I mention McGonagall asked me if I wanted to be commentator for Quidditch this year?"

I shook my head. "Must've slipped your mind while you were rolling around in the train."

Lee rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Are you trying out again this season?"

"No, I rather doubt it. I mean, I'm content enough watching Fred and George hit each other 'accidentally'," I answered.

I might have failed to mention that I also preferred to watch Cedric during matches from the stand.

That boy is so beautiful.

Ahem.

"I guess, anyway, I've got History of Magic, so I'll see you at lunch," Lee said, leaving me alone in the hall from the Divination 'classroom', although by my definition, a classroom must have a door that does not include a ladder.

I sighed and replaced my Divination book in my school bag, which was weighted down with the various books that signaled the school year had in fact begun.

I was tempted to take out my Care of Magical Creatures book just to see what we might be covering, but more so I fancied just enjoying to small break for my brain, aching from trying to find some sense in the last subject.

"Oi! Memory!"

I turned around to see Fred running after me. I slowed my pace so he could catch up and looked at him strangely.

"I do believe you've forgotten George," I pointed out to Fred, who gave a dry chuckle in response.

"More like the git decided to take History of Magic," said Fred as we wandered towards the grounds. "He didn't even tell me!"

"Maybe he wants to be independent for once. You two are always together. Besides, am I not good enough company?" I asked teasingly.

Fred blushed.

Wait.

Hold the presses, stop the train, freeze, hold up, Fred Weasley just blushed at something I just said.

I'm confused.

"No, it's just that he's more fun," Fred answered, recovering to his normal color, "And you seem to always get us in trouble."

"I do not," I said indignantly. "You just happen to be with me when Lady Luck decides to step out to use the loo. It's not my fault."

"Sure it's not," Fred mumbled as we reached the gathering that I guessed was Care of Magical Creatures class.

"…My name is Professor Kettleburn, and I will be your teacher for this year. I am very flattered that you fine students have decided to venture into the adventure that is Care of Magical Creatures and I do hope we will get along."

It was stunning to me that there was no age limit on teaching a subject like this.

Professor Kettleburn had to be at least 80, if not older. He had a very long and prominent nose that set off the large amount of scars on his face. But what was most prominent about him was the fact that the old man was missing his left hand.

What kind of class was this?

"Now, I will be assigning you all partners for the semester, so if you don't get along you'll be able to switch at term, and then, most likely, a select unlikely few will still be stuck with people they don't much care for. But that is life, I suppose," Kettleburn said, moving over to a small shed in the clearing.

"A chocolate frog says that I'll get paired with someone like Zenith," I whispered to Fred, who snorted in return.

Rodger Zenith was most likely the dumbest person in our year. In addition to being in Slytherin, he had mastered the bare minimum of spells and it was clear that the only thing even keeping him in school was the influence of his parents.

"You're on." Fred held out his hand for me to shake and I took it just as his name was called.

"Fred Weasley, you will be paired with, ah, here we are, Rodger Zenith," Kettleburn said pleasantly, looking up from his class list.

I could barely contain myself as Fred reluctantly went to the front of the class to join Rodger, who I could swear had been picking his nose.

"Now Alicia Spinnet, you will be paired with, let's see, Maria Smith, very well, that's it, and finally, Cedric Diggory, you will be with Memory Harrison. Right then, please find your partner and open your books to page 22."

I think luck has come back from the facilities and is hopefully staying with me this year, because Merlin knows I need it.

"So not all bad, right?" Someone said beside me.

I saw Cedric and grinned. "Definitely not," I agreed, opening my book.

The page was illustrated with several diagrams of a unicorn, by the looks of it.

"And here I was thinking they were a myth," I said to Cedric, who chuckled.

"No, certainly not. But sadly they do not leave rainbows wherever they go and apparently that horn is capable of a quite nasty skewering," Cedric said lightheartedly.

I shrugged. "As long as it doesn't feel the need to go after me, I'm sure I'll live."

"Now, class, look over here! This is Horace, our own resident unicorn. Isn't he just lovely? Now who would like to give him a pet?" Kettleburn asked, facing the class.

Behind him was what looked much like a horse, but with more of a magical shimmering quality that made me realize that this horse was not, in fact, what it seemed.

"Professor, I think Memory would love to give it a pet!" Fred called.

Ah, remind me to kill him later.

Great, thanks.

"Lovely! Miss Harrison, if you would be so kind as to step up."

I gulped and with a nod from Cedric pushed through the crowd to Professor Kettleburn, who gesture to, erm, Horace, with what was left of his left arm.

"Now, just approach him very slowly, there, that's it, and give him a pet," Kettleburn said as I inched my way closer to the beast.

As I was about to stroke it's mane, the thing suddenly let out a snort and moved away.

I did as well, but it seemed as if Horace was following me, but not in the way that one would hope a unicorn would follow them.

I don't think I've ever run faster in my life.

After several minutes of running, screaming my brains out, and climbing onto the nearest wall, Professor Kettleburn finally managed to get the crazed unicorn under control.

"Now, er, that can sometimes happen! Memory, may I ask if you are wearing any perfume?" Kettlburn said rather calmly for a man who just calmed a rampaging unicorn.

I swallowed and nodded. "Lavender scented, yes."

Kettleburn nodded his head. "Yes, I'm afraid that's it. You see, unicorns are terribly sensitive to some scents. I suppose I should have warned you, yes?"

I saw Fred out of the corner of my eye on the ground laughing.

Oh how I would love to wipe that grin off his face.

"Yeah, that would have been helpful," I managed to squeak.

Kettleburn nodded. "Now, how about coming down from the wall, yeah?"

I shook my head.

"I'm fine up here, thanks."

No way I was getting within a kilometer of that thing ever again.

* * *

END NOTES

Okay, so how was it? Horrible? Terrible? Mediocre? Good? Great? Bloody Fantastic? Please, let me know in a review!

Question for You: Do you think that Memory and Harry should get along? What about Ron? And Hermione?

Review Responses:

VampireFreak545: Thanks, that's what I've been trying to do, hopefully this chapter has more content in it!

Thanks to Kris 77, Hunter the son of Sirius, Xarii, XxRikela-ChanxX, and VampireFreak545 for reviewing!

And once again, I apologize for the ridiculously long wait for an update. I really thought that I was going to get this posted before I left for vacation, and then I forgot and just...gah. Thank you for being patient.

Thanks for reading!

-Valfish


	3. The Ballad of Fred and Alicia

A/N: So, it's official. I'm back! And so is Memory. I'll keep this short. I'm sorry. There. Now enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Ballad of Fred and Alicia

~oO0Oo~

I'd like to be the first to clear up that I'm not good with tears. Crying people just make me uncomfortable, and frankly, I find tears rather unmoving.

This was not stopping Alicia from drowning me in hysterics coming up to the dormitory from dinner.

"H-He's such a bloody arse!" She wailed as we sat on her bed.

I didn't even know who she was talking about.

"Who is?" I asked timidly, afraid of the reaction. Alicia could be quite scary when she wanted to.

"F-Fred," she sputtered.

Right. Duh. Alicia and Fred had starting 'hanging out' quite a lot lately, and George told me that he saw them snogging in the common room two days ago, but I wasn't so sure I believed him.

I sure did now.

"Ah. Well then. What has he done this time?" I sighed.

Alicia frowned for a moment, briefly stopping the waterfall of tears pouring from her eyes. "Well, he was chatting up Maria Smith at breakfast today, and then, then I s-saw him give her a peck on the cheek!"

I was really trying not to roll my eyes. But I couldn't help myself.

Luckily those who cry are also at the mercy of being momentarily visually impaired, caused by blurriness from water.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"He's just s-so s-stupid!"

I heard the door open and then shut again and looked up to see Angelina. "Who's stupid?" She asked, concerned slightly at the sight of the room.

"Fred," I answered shortly.

"And he wont s-stop making jokes at me, even the really terrible ones, and every time I hint at being more than friends, he says he has something to do. Fred Weasley! With homework!"

"I'm sorry-"

"He never listens to me when I tell him not to do something, and he refuses to sit down for more than ten seconds before gallivanting off to do something idiotic! I can't take it!"

"So let me ask you a question," I said, looking at the newly-heartbroken Alicia, "What _can _you stand about him?"

She frowned, once again pondering an answer.

"He has nice hair."

"He has nice hair that's wonderful darling."

Then the waterworks started back up and I sat next to Angelina as we tried to reason why our friend had started to fancy him in the first place.

~oO0Oo~

George and I were sitting on the couch in front of the fire in the common room, studying for our upcoming pre-exam in Herbology.

"Are you actually going to try and pass this?" George asked, yawning.

I sighed. "Yes. If I flunk Herbology, that's kind of embarrassing isn't it? No offence," I answered.

George shrugged and put away my flash cards. "I feel that I do best when I don't pay attention or study. Or take the exam in the first place."

I smiled. "You know, some people might misconstrue that as cheating."

"Well, how unfortunate for them."

"You will not believe what crap Alicia bloody Spinnet was spitting at me just now," said Fred, breaking the conversation and plopping himself in-between George and I and crushing my flash cards.

"Watch it, will you?" I said, shoving him aside to get my cards.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Anyway. She came up to me just now and started yelling at me in front of the whole bloody corridor that I was a real arse and that if I was so interested in Maria Smith, maybe I should date her. I didn't even know Alicia and I were dating."

"Well, you were snogging in the common room that night," George snickered.

"Oh, shut it," Fred retaliated.

"You know, she really likes you. She was rather upset last night after dinner because she saw you kiss Maria on the cheek," I put in.

"I tried to tell her that I usually do that to all my girl friends, emphasis on the friend bit, but she wasn't having that. And then I tried to get Angelina to help, but-"

"You don't kiss me on the cheek," I interjected.

It was true. Fred always kissed his girl friends, emphasis on the friends, on the cheek when saying goodbye. Except for me.

"Well, I mean, that's different. You're, well, you're," Fred sputtered.

"Just shut it now, mate," George said. "He doesn't kiss you on the cheek because he forgets you're a girl."

"Forgets I'm a girl?" I said testily. "I think it's pretty obvious."

"I, er, have to go finish up that essay thing. You know. Er, goodnight," Fred said, quickly getting up from the couch and leaving George and I to study peacefully once more.

"That certainly was odd," I commented, handing George back my flash cards. "He doesn't usually act like that."

George shrugged. "It's not as if he likes you or anything, I think you just caught him off guard, that's all."

"Oh, so it's unlikely for anyone to like me is what your saying," I said, smiling slightly as George quickly came up with a better phrasing.

"No, not that. I just think all this girl stuff makes him nervous."

"And you don't get nervous around girls?"

"Please, Memory, I'm a smooth operator," George boastfully proclaimed.

I raised an eyebrow. "I dare you to ask Angelina out to the first Hogsmeade weekend."

George went about six shades of red. "No. Now, er, what's the purpose of a mandrake?"

~oO0Oo~

"A bloody T," I complained loudly on the way back from Herbology. "I even studied for that one.

Fred patted me on the back. "You can't help your lack of intelligence, Memory. It's only natural."

I swatted him with the arm that wasn't holding my bag. "She threw me off guard when she said chapters two _and _three. I wasn't expecting it."

"Sure," Fred said slyly.

"Maybe it is just intelligence level. Even I got a D on it," George interjected. "That's pretty good. For us, at least."

"Well then, super genius', why don't you tell me why Alicia is storming over here," I said with a smirk.

Sure enough, Alicia was coming at us and this was not something I wanted to be a part of.

"Lee!" I yelled up ahead. "I think I hear the bells of the beyond calling us to class!"

"Not the bloody beyond bells again," he moaned back as we ditched poor Fred, leaving him with Alicia, seeing as George had decided to strike up a conversation with Angelina.

"Why do you suppose she sees in him anyway?" I asked as we walked into the Great Hall for lunch. "I mean, he is kind of a git sometimes."

"Don't ask me," Lee said, "I'm not a girl." We sat down at the Gryffindor table, which was nearly empty, considering most of the classes had not been let out yet.

"Oh yes you are," George said, seating himself next to Lee. "By the way, have you heard anything more about Quidditch tryouts?"

Lee nodded. "This Saturday. You and George are trying out again, right?"

"I'm George, actually, but yes," George said.

"Sorry," Lee mumbled. "Can't believe I still do that."

"Either of you wouldn't happen to know if Cedric is going to be Hufflepuff's seeker again, would you?" I asked casually.

Those two started laughing like madmen.

"I told you she fancied him," Lee said to George like I wasn't sitting right across from them.

"Excuse me," I said irritably, "I do not. It was a valid question."

George snorted. "Yeah, sure. Whoa, what happened to you?"

Fred dropped down next to me and took a finger sandwich. "Alicia socked me in the eye."

Lee was ignoring the all out seriousness of the situation. "Well did you deserve it?"

Perhaps it was inappropriate to laugh.

But we did anyway.

* * *

Review Response Time!

AngeK12: Yes, yes I did. And I'm sorry about this. Forgive me? :)

Jeshika.23: Good idea! We'll have to see...

Shorty: Aw, thanks! I'm glad you like it. :)

Thanks to Shorty, AuthorinProgress97, Invierna, Jeshika.23, Burakkazuru, Miriflowers, XxRikela-chanxX, Magicgirl29, and Angek12 for reviewing!

So, anyone seen HP7 yet? I went at midnight and I thought it was AMAZING.

Thanks for reading!

-Valfish


	4. Seeker

**A/N: So, I'm impressed that I updated on time with 50 minutes to spare, how about you?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. :(**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Seeker

Quidditch tryouts were especially awkward this year. Especially awkward since Alicia and Fred were no longer on speaking terms and Oliver Wood was captain.

Sure he's nice, but you've never seen him practice.

It's like bloody boot camp.

That's why I was thankful that I wasn't trying out this year, though after seeing all the Seeker's that Wood tried out, I was beginning to think that I could have made the team.

In fact, you could hear Wood yelling from the pitch all the way up in the stands.

It must be Quidditch captain syndrome, because Charlie used to yell like that too. But Charlie was better with controlling his temper than Wood was, apparently.

That's what was really missing this year: Charlie Weasley.

Not that, I, er, let's not go there.

Ahem.

I was sitting with Cedric, which I'm sure Lee and George would patronize me for later, but he certainly was enjoying watching the competition.

"No offense, but I think that Hufflepuff's team is better this year," Cedric said, putting his shoes up on the bench in front of us. "I don't think I've ever seen a worse group of fliers."

I shrugged. "Your probably right. But from what Fred and George have told me, Wood has pretty high standards."

"Guess you won't be having any players then," Cedric smiled. "Because that second year over there is riding the broom the wrong way. Poor bloke's probably never played before."

I looked over the pitch to see that, indeed, there was a second year I didn't recognize trying to mount the broom the wrong way.

"That's not going to end well," I put in, just as sparks began to fly from the broom end.

"EVERYONE OFF THE PITCH. JUST- NOW!" Wood screeched. From the stands I thought I could see a haze of red anger emitting from him.

"I guess this means we should just hand Slytherin the cup then, doesn't it?" I asked Cedric.

He grinned. "Over my dead body."

"So, how were tryouts?" I asked George as we sat once again, sans Fred, in front of the common room fireplace that night.

George shrugged. "I think my ears are damaged forever, we have no Seeker, and Alicia nearly killed Fred, but other than that, smashing."

I laughed. "You don't think that Wood's too mean, do you? We could hear him all the way up in the stands."

George raised an eyebrow. "We?"

I felt myself blush and picked up my discarded Care of Magical Creatures essay (on unicorns, no less.). "Yeah, you know, me and Cedric."

I had a feeling that George was about to say something particularly witty when Angelina joined us on the couch.

"I just had to listen to Wood go on about the new Seeker he's found," she began, helping herself to a jellybean from my bag, "and you'll never believe who it is."

I snorted into my essay. "It's not that poor chap who was riding the broom wrong, is it?"

Angelina rolled her eyes. "No. It's Harry Potter!"

"But he's a first year!" George exclaimed. "McGonagall says that there are never first years allowed on the team!"

Angelina nodded. "Apparently he's a right amazing flier. Wood says he should be, I guess his dad was some kind of Gryffindor Quidditch legend."

George was still flabbergasted by this information. "I can't believe it!"

"Really, I had no idea?" I said, trying to focus. "Either of you know what the purpose of unicorn blood is?"

Angelina shrugged. "Perfume?"

"It'll keep you alive. I just read the essay some first year wrote for me. Now scoot over," Lee said, settling himself in-between George and Angelina. "Did you hear Harry Potter's the new Gryffindor Seeker?"

I nodded. "Yeah. You seen him fly yet?"

Lee shook his head and removed his scarf. "I don't think anyone has."

"So how do we know he's any good?" I asked.

"Because he's Harry bloody Potter," George said shortly. "That's why."

I guess Fred and Alicia had reconciled by dinner the next evening, because they walked next to each other and I think I even saw a couple smiles.

I effectively, however, had already finished eating when they returned to the table, so I left without a word to either of them.

I wasn't positive why I was tiptoeing around those two, but I think it probably has something to do with what George said a couple of days ago.

About Fred 'not liking me'.

Of course, being a teenage girl, I would assume that he meant the fancy kind of 'like' and not the friendly kind, but at this point I couldn't tell. Fred and I hadn't had a decent conversation in days.

Maybe Alicia was behind it.

That is to say that she told Fred that I said he was just being an idiot again, offended him greatly and now he's not speaking to me.

But when Fred isn't speaking to me, George isn't speaking to me.

I was just with George.

Is this a prank?

I decided not to dwell on it, climbing back through the portrait hole, to find that the common room was empty except for Fred and George's brother Ron and a girl with rather bushy brown hair.

But that wasn't what was fascinating.

I was sure that Harry Potter was sitting next to Ron.

"Hullo Ron," I said, following their voices to the couch my friends and I usually occupied. "Having a nice school year?"

Ron glanced up nervously before he finally recognized me. "Oh, hi Memory. It's alright, I suppose, but potions is terrible. Snape's a right git."

I smiled. "I told you so."

I looked at Ron for a minute before he decided to introduce me to the girl. "Er, that's Hermione, dunno if you've met."

I looked at the girl, Hermione, who seemed to be buried in a Transfiguration essay at the moment. "Hi," I said causally, "Memory Harrison."

Hermione looked up from her homework and smiled, revealing a large set of front teeth. "Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you."

I nodded before turning to Harry. "I don't think we've met either, you're Harry Potter though, am I right?"

Harry nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah."

"I heard you've made the Quidditch team. That's got to be incredible, since you're a first year," I added, trying to lightly make conversation, but keep it short since I suspected my classmates would be returning any moment.

"Er, yeah, I guess it is," Harry said.

I looked around awkwardly before deciding on a goodbye. "Well, G'night," I said, retreating up the staircase.

I just met the boy who lived.

And all I could manage to say was "G'night."

* * *

**A/N: So sorry about the lame chapter, but honestly I've been so busy that I could rip my hair out. I love Thanksgiving, but having so many people as guests is too much work. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter!**

**Review time!**

**Kathryn: Here you go. :) lol. There's more, don't worry.**

**Thanks to Angek12 and Kathryn for reviewing!**

***if I've made any errors, let me know. it's super late***


	5. Observations

A/N: So I'm sure everyone is tired of my old 'flashdrive ran away' excuse, so I am now saving all my documents on the computer. Hopefully this chapter doesn't suck too badly and I can be forgiven for the obscenely long wait.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Observations**

"Memory, are you sure you wouldn't like to join the rest of the class up here?" Professor Kettleburn called from the edge of the Forbidden forest, where the rest of my class was standing.

I however, was not taking any chances with Horace and stood my ground as far away as I could possibly get without being out of hearing range.

"Yes! I'm quite comfortable up here, thank you!" I called back.

Today was part two of our unicorn lecture, and after last week's incident, I wasn't going to let myself get near that, that thing.

"Right then. Today we will be observing Horace with our partners, and at the end of class you will each turn in a joint observation sheet," Kettleburn said.

I made no move closer. I like, er, I mean as a friend, Cedric and all, but he is goin to have to do this on his own.

"Right! Get to work!"

"Memory, won't you come down, please," Cedric pleaded, jogging to the top of the hill where I was standing. "I'd really appreciate it."

I looked around nervously, then, sensing no immediate danger, moved closer. "Fine, but I'm not getting within five feet of Horace," I replied, following Cedric back down to the plot where Horace was happily sleeping.

"Listen, you aren't wearing any lavender perfume, are you?" Cedric asked as he produced a quill and notebook from his bag.

I shook my head quickly. The first thing I had done when I got back up to the dorms was dump all my perfume out the window.

I nearly hit a passerby 1st year, but hey, this is my castle to.

I am perfectly entitled to dump perfume wherever I want, whenever I want.

"Er, I'll write, you watch," I said, grabbing the quill from Cedric. "I don't want Horace to get any ideas."

Cedric smiled and moved to where the rest of the class was standing.

I sighed and sat down on the damp grass, tossing the quill and paper aside.

"What, no unicorn rides today?" George asked, joining me. "I thought you and Horace had a show going."

"Ha ha," I said. "I wouldn't be joking if I were you. That unicorn is an absolute bloody loon."

"Ah, see, you have something in common. You two should be friends!"

I hit George on the arm lightly. "Unlikely."

"Hullo George," said Cedric, coming back from his observation with the 'creature'. "Here, Memory, write this down. The unicorn is a gentle creature from what I can tell by it's peaceful-"

George had started laughing hysterically and excused himself.

"I'm not writing that down," I said to Cedric, who sighed and took the paper from me. "That is definitely not true."

* * *

Dinner was quiet. Too quiet. Only because Alicia and Fred had accidently sat next to each other, but they were both too stubborn to move.

"So, how are you, Fred? Haven't seen you around, really," I said awkwardly.

Fred shrugged. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm fine," I answered pathetically. "Alicia?"

"Fine," she answered through barred teeth. "Just peachy."

"I see," I said, and returned to my peas. "George, what about you-?"

George was apparently deep in conversation with Lee, who had an odd mischievous expression on his face.

"Fine then, Angelina! How are you?" I said desperately.

Angelina smiled. "I'm well, thank you."

I smacked George on the shoulder. "George! You didn't answer my question. Just how are you?"

George rubbed he shoulder and glared at me. "A simple 'excuse me' is all it takes, y'know. I'm good."

I looked beyond George to Lee. "Lee, how are you?"

Lee didn't answer, so I did something rather uncalled for.

I flicked a large glob of mash at him, which landed in his lap.

Icebreaker accomplished. Our end of the table burst out into a fit of laughter, even Alicia, and the fight began.

George threw a handful of peas at me, and I chucked another handful of potato at Lee, who finally caught on and threw a piece of chicken at Angelina.

"Lee Jordan!"

Another spoonful of mash was in his hair before he could say 'food fight'.

Funny, the same thing happened when McGonagall came over to give all of us detention.

Oh Professor, what would we do without you?

* * *

"George, will you pass me that sponge," I called across the table. McGonagall had given us the lovely task of hand-cleaning the entire great hall. Normally, the house elves took care of, so you can imagine what a large undertaking this is.

"Here," he said, tossing it across the other end. "Fetch."

I rolled my eyes and went to retrieve the sponge, and on my way, ran into Fred.

"Having fun?" I asked.

Fred sighed. "Oh yes, Alicia has been particularly pleasant all evening. Girl doesn't know when to just shut up."

I smirked. "I think you two should make up so the rest of us don't have to listen to it. Just a suggestion."

Fred's ears turned red and he turned around and mumbled something I didn't quite catch.

"Pardon?"

"I said, I couldn't, because I like y-!"

"Memory! There are going to be potatoes in my hair for weeks!" Lee said loudly, interrupting whatever Fred had been trying to say.

"Hey, that was Angelina, not me," I defended, taking my sponge and retreating back to my side of the hall. "Take your childlike complaints out on her!"

Lee stuck his tongue out at me and did just that.

Not five minutes later, he was also soaked to the bone by said Angelina, who had deemed it appropriate to douse him with her bucket of soap water.

"Next time, maybe we should just play a friendly gave of exploding snap," George said, leaning against the table to observe the rather humorous scene in front of us.

"Friendly and 'explosives' don't mix well with you George Weasley and you know it," I said.

George shrugged. "The common room has only caught fire twice. That's practically nothing. We have three more days of this."

"And to think that I was under the impression this year would be boring," I added, as Angelina once again dumped her refilled bucket on Lee Jordan's head.

And an entertaining detention it was.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! You rock!

Mellobird: Wow, that's some dedication! Here you go with a new chapter! :)

Thanks for reading!

-Valfish


End file.
